dogs_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragdoll
The Ragdoll is a cat breed with blue eyes and a distinct colorprint coat. It originated in the United States and is a semi-longhair cat with soft and silky fur,commonly compared to rabbit fur. Developed in the 1950's by American breeder Ann Baker, it is best known for its docile and placid temperament and affectionate nature. The name "Ragdoll" is derived from the tendency of individuals from the original breeding stock to go limp and relaxed when picked up. Physical Characteristics The Ragdoll is one of the largest domesticated cat breeds with a sturdy body, large frame and proportionate legs. A full-grown female weighs from 8 pounds (3.6 kg) to 15 pounds (6.8 kg). Males are larger, ranging from 12 pounds (5.4 kg) to as much as 20 pounds (9.1 kg) The genes for point coloration are also responsible for the blue eyes of the Ragdoll. More intense shades of blue are favored in the show ring. Though the breed has a plush coat, this coat consists mainly of long guard hairs, while the lack of a dense undercoat results in, according to the Cat Fanciers' Association, "reduced shedding and matting". Mitted Ragdolls, which weren't allowed titling until the '08-'09 show season, will often be confused for Birmans. The easiest way to tell the difference by size (the Ragdoll being obviously larger) and chin color (Ragdolls have white chins, while Birmans have colored chins), although breeders recognize the two by head shape and boning. Ragdolls come in six different colors- seal, chocolate, flame, and the corresponding "dilutes" such as blue, lilac, and cream. This also includes the tortoiseshell pattern in all colors and the three patterns. All Ragdoll kittens are born white, and don't have good color until 8 - 10 weeks and full color and coat at 3 - 4 years. There are three different patterns: *Pointed - One color darkening at the extremities (nose, ears, tail and paws) *Mitted - Same as pointed, but with white paws and abdomen. With or without a blaze (a white line or spot on the face) but must have a "belly stripe" (white stripe that runs from the chin to the genitals) and a white chin. *Bicolor - White legs, white inverted "V" on the face, white abdomen and sometimes white patches on the back (Excessive amounts of white, or "high white" on a bicolor pattern is known as the Van pattern, although this doesn't occur nearly as often as the other patterns) Temperament The docile and happy nature of the Ragdoll is a personality trait thought to be passed down from the Persian and Siamese breed. The extreme docility of some individuals have led to the belief that Ragdolls have a good pain tolerance. Breeders in Britain have tried to breed away from the limpness due to concerns that extreme docility "might not be in the best interests of the cat." Breed Standards describe the Ragdoll as affectionate, intelligent, relaxed in temperament, gentle and easy to handle. References *Some of the information in this article is from Ragdoll Cat at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Category:Cat Breeds